


Before and After

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: SuperCat Week 4 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Before and After, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Cat looks at Kara and remembers what things were like before Kara started doing her work as Supergirl





	Before and After

Kara Danvers, before putting the cape on, was a meek, sweet, and kind young woman. For a long time, unbeknownst to her, she had been a lot of people's hero... whether they knew of her extracurricular activities or not. 

Kara’s former boss and constant mentor, Cat Grant, was one of the first to make the connection between the young journalist with so much promise and the beskirted flying woman who saved her so many times. She never told anyone that she knew... Besides Kara who denied the truth heartily. Cat shot the young woman knowing smiles as often as possible, just to mess with her. She found it amusing to torture the young woman who had once been her assistant… at least whenever she was bored running her multimedia conglomerate. 

Cat sat behind her desk at Pennsylvania Avenue staring up at the television recounting the tale of Cat Grant’s naming of the new hero and becoming her official promoter and benefactor. The journalist telling the story missed out on a lot of the facts only the employees of CatCo Worldwide would ever know. 

As Cat Grant assisted Kara in becoming the true superhero she always knew the young woman could be, everyone on the same floor as them were treated to the sight of the two slowly falling for one another. Kara had captured Cat's attention in different ways before and after she put the cape on and the ‘S’ on her chest. 

Kara Danvers, with her sundresses and her pastel sweaters, emanated sunshine. Even as hard as Cat Grant tried to ignore it, Kara brought sunshine and joy into Cat's life. She hadn't asked for that kind of effort from her assistant or even particularly wanted it, but that was the kind of person Kara was. She had always hoped that no matter how much she threw at the younger woman, Kara would maintain her sense of innocent and lovable naivete.

Because of that secret wish, Cat could tell the morning after Kara rescued that airplane, something inside of her had changed. Her eyes hadn't changed completely, but there was a sense of panic and simultaneous newfound confidence inside Kara. Cat knew no one else would be able to understand what had changed in her or why. Immediately, she began to make plans for protecting Kara's identity for as long as she was able. Cat had considerable power in the country even before she had joined the government. 

Cat knew now that Kara Zor-El was more than capable of protecting herself and that whenever her sense of self-preservation was lacking, Alex Danvers was stepped up to cover for her. Alex cared more for Kara's well-being than for her own by leagues. Her fierce devotion was what had won the secret agent over in Cat Grant’s eyes. Her approval was harder to come by than most would think. Kara still had a grudge over how long it had taken to win it for herself. 

She wasn't sure if she completely appreciated the ways in which becoming a superhero had changed Kara, but she knew she wouldn't change a thing about their lives anymore.


End file.
